A Different Kind of Monster
by Rinku-LavaDragonSlayer
Summary: Dean captures another Siren, with plans to destroy the whole colony this time. Things don't go... quite the way he planned it. Oneshot. 18 and over only. M for sexual scene


I swung back and forth, hanging by my shoulders, my hand chained above my head on a large claw. I groaned as I woke up slowly, glad that most of me was still asleep, the pain mostly still dulled out.

"Finally awake," the voice came out somewhat nasally, as if he had his- oh no, he actually did have his nose plugged, and his ears, and a mask over his mouth. Really ruined his 'I'm a bad-ass and I'm here to torture you' vibe.

My laughter rang out across the room as he attempted to scowl at me, even resorting to shouting at me as I continued to laugh. Though his eyes kept wandering down to my bare chest. They had caught me in the act, so to speak, and apparently didn't dress me. Good thing it was warm, wherever we were.

"Dean Winchester." I purred out, filling the sealed room with pheromones; little did he know, it would seep into his skin, and into his eyes, and of course through the mask. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Siren." he snarled out at me, remaining at a safe distance. I looked down to find that both of my feet were chained to the floor as well, removing any plan of attack. I couldn't move more than a few inches.

"Lyra, if you will. I'd like to be on a first name basis, Dean." Boy was he yummy, I thought the rumors were exaggerated, but I just could not get enough of his visage, the need to rip off those ridiculous things made my hands itch. Well that, and the blood loss of course.

"No thanks," but his eyes told a different story, he could hardly keep himself still. Oh don't worry, give me a few minutes, that won't be a problem for too much longer. "We've dealt with your kind before, Siren. You go around, fuck successful men, have their child, and then have that child kill the father." Pain was etched into what little of his face I could see.

"I heard, you were a victim yourself." My voice was filled with sorrow, true sorrow, a child should never have to kill one's own parent, nor the parent suffer through such a thing.

Dean snarled and stomped across the room and held a knife to my throat, "I lived through it, others didn't. I wasn't a victim."

"There are worse things than death, darling." I couldn't look him in the eyes, so I shut my own. "Far worse things."

He was silent for a moment, but I felt the cool blade removed from my skin. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, keeping my eyes down, "I can't imagine the horror of it, specially for a hunter. To have a child and realize they are there to kill you. Not something anyone should have to deal with." I sighed deeply, and struggled to keep my tears in my eyes. I knew they could be used against me, so many powerful spells required my tears, and here I am about to give them out freely.

"I don't know what your game is, but it won't work on me. Tell me where the rest of your kind are." he snarled it out, and I looked back up at him. I could see it in his eyes, he was wavering, and was trying not to show it. Children were a soft spot for him, and I knew then, out of everything in the world, all he really wanted was a family. A happy wife, a child, and a home. Yet here he was, in some cramped basement, with a chained up, naked, monster.

"There are no others here, I was banished. I live here alone."

Shock registered on his face, and he just watched me blankly for a minute, "I'm sorry, did you say you were banished? How does a Siren get banished?"

"For not doing what she's told. I'm a different type than you've met before. The others were a human version of a Siren, a less pure version."

"Yes yes, we've noticed. You use your scent to lure men, instead of bodily fluids."

"Oh I can do both," I licked my lips and watched his eyes track the movement. So close now, just a few more minutes and he would be mine. Too bad he would be nothing more than a doll with this concentration. But I needed him that way, or I would never get out. "I'm a direct descendant from the Greek Sirens, the ones that would get sailors to crash into the shore of an island. We had wings, not tails." I scoffed, "I can even still grow them, though I was never allowed to actually fly. Such a cruelty."

"Wings?" he said slowly, "Like.." he spread his hands out and made a flapping motion, and I couldn't help but giggle, he glared at me in response.

"Yes wings, I look quite angelic with them too." I winked at him, "If you let me down, I could show you." I teased softly, though he actually hesitated for a moment before smirking at me.

"Sneaky, but no. Your too dangerous to let down. So what exactly did you do to get banished?"

"I refused to kill someone. I'm actually quite young for a Siren, we age naturally, unlike the other kind. I'm only 23, I was supposed to kill my father on my 18th birthday, and I refused to do so. I was whipped, beaten, burned, and had my wings broken before finally banished. I have no idea what happened to him, but I suspect that they had him killed anyways. I never heard from my mother."

He stared at me in wonder, and I thought for a second that I had him, I really felt bad for it, but I couldn't die here, nor rely on his mercy to get me out, but he stood up on his own and came over, "Your saying you haven't killed anyone?"

"I've never killed a human."

His eyes narrowed, "What have you killed?"

"A few werewolves, quite a few vampires, a Siren or two when they tried to come after me later." I sighed heavily, "Most of it was self defense, the other parts were saving humans. You don't have to believe me, but I really detest lying."

He laughed, actually laughed at me, and wiped his eyes. I couldn't tell if there were real tears or not, "Your funny, I see your plan. You make me feel bad for you, make me like you, I let you down out of pity, and then you kill me, then my brother, and escape. Good plan, not a great plan, but a good one."

I felt my body get hot as he got closer, I couldn't help it, he was more than just my type, he woke something in me I had nearly forgotten was there. I could do nothing more than breath out of my mouth for a second or two, "That isn't my plan, I've heard the rumors, you're merciless in your hunt for monsters, pity isn't something in your repertoire. My only way out is to either use my pheromones to get you to let me out, or in a body bag. So to speak. For all I know you'll just dump my body down a chute."

He jerked back as if slapped, "Well you can't use your pheromones," he tapped the clamp on his nose, "I can't smell them."

"Well, then I guess you will just have to kill me. My old family moves every five years, and its been five years since I've seen them. They likely moved right after banishing me, to keep me from revealing their location. I'd be more than happy to tell you where they were, but it's likely a waste of time." He was so close I could actually smell him, and my body started shaking with need. I hadn't finished my session before they knocked me out, and the need was making a vicious come back.

His eyes looked over my body slowly, his stare scorching my skin. I hissed under my breath, my back arching at his stare, almost as if he were already touching me.

I couldn't help myself, reaching out towards him, "Dean," I moaned, the pain around my wrists growing as I struggled against the restraints.

He jumped back, as if slapped by my words. But his look didn't cool one bit; Dean Winchester was clearly struggling for control.

"Dean.." I moaned again, "Please, I don't want to hurt you. Or your brother." He took a few steps towards me before he stopped and shook his head.

"I can't," he groaned, his voice rough, "your a monster, you're dangerous."

"Not any more than you. Let me down.. please.." he was so close, if my legs weren't also pinned to the ground, I could grab him. I was shaking violently now, I had no doubt that he could not only see my desire, but feel it as well.

He licked his lips as if they were dry, and my mind flashed images of where else he could use that tongue of his.

I couldn't even concentrate on releasing my pheromones, but at this point, I doubted I needed them. They never would have worked to this degree if he wasn't already struggling with his attraction to me

"Come on Dean, you can keep me chained up, I can't do anything to you, but please just touch me." I could hear the edge of desperation in my voice, watching his fingers twitch.

It was only a moment or two before he reached out, his fingers brushing the skin just above my hip bone. For a second I thought he did something to me, maybe a spell of sorts or something because I jumped as if shocked by live wire. I almost thought I passed out for a minute, the intense pleasure that shot through me nearly stopped time.

He swore under his breath as he brought his other hand up and slid them both up my sides, my muscles jumping as his hands slid over them.

The rattling of the chains was almost louder than my cries, and I partially wondered if his brother would bust in.

Dean pulled off the mask and the nose plug and took a deep breath. "God damn you smell good." I groaned and struggled against the chains, trying to get to him. I never knew being tied up like this could be such a turn on.

His lips touched one of my nipples as his hands reached around and pulled me into him, and I felt something inside of me snap.

I screamed as every muscle I had clenched, and he licked, nibbled, and kissed my breast. I never knew one could feel like this, I came so hard it was painful, like being inside of a thunderstorm. And the pressure just kept building as his hand slid around and cupped my rear.

The way that I was hung up, my chest was at the perfect level for his head, and he used that maliciously, I cried out for him to stop, but either he didn't hear me, or he just completely ignored me.

The look on his face told me it was the latter, and just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, he dipped his fingers inside of me.

This time I was positive I blacked out, because when I came to, my legs were nearly on the floor, and he was totally naked in front of me.

And my gods he was _large._ And not just in length, he was thick, and I could count his heart beat with the way he was twitching.

The chains had been tightened, and I could hardly even wiggle now, despite the fact that my knees were inches from touching the concrete.

He walked towards me, and I instinctively opened my mouth. At first I thought he wouldn't fit, and I tried to open my mouth as much as possible so I wouldn't scrape him with my teeth, but I think he was beyond caring for that.

Dean's hand went to the back of my head and he slid himself in. I moaned around him, stroking him with my tongue. His juice coated the inside of my mouth, salty, yet oddly sweet.

He pulled out at a stagger, struggling to keep himself from coming right there. "Please," I pushed off the ground, but didn't move much more than an inch. "Dean."

The chains tightened and I cried out, the pain mixing with pleasure, and I was brought up, so that I was nearly to my full height, more than a few inches below Dean.

And then he was there, touching me, the heat of his hands sending fire through my soul, and just as quickly he was in me.

I came hard against him, and he made a strangled noise as I no doubt pulled around his cock.

His pace was hard and fast, his grip on my hips bruising as he held me totally still. Just as I thought I couldn't take any more, he snarled and pushed himself in as deep as possible, totally filling me as he came, pouring himself into me, setting off yet another round of pure pleasure.

"I'm pretty sure only 20% of that was my magic. Because most guys don't get that much control."

Dean chuckled as he caught a chair and all but fell against it. He still glistened with sweat, and the mixture of our juice.

"Well, you didn't try to kill me, and I've never had sex like that before." His cock twitched at the fresh memory, and my whole body stirred in response.

"I told you, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to live life." I licked my lips. I still wanted more of him, despite the fact that I wasn't even sure I could handle it.

"And live it you have." He all but purred out, clearly self satisfied. He looked like a large cat, sprawled out the way he was.

"And your brother? And your.. Angel." I had been curious if the two of them had a relationship, but as far as I could tell, the angel was Asexual.

Dean hesitated and got up, redressing himself. Then brought over a robe for me and wrapped it around me, covering my privates, but little else. "I'm not sure." He hesitated, and I had a feeling it was rare for him. But family could do that to you.


End file.
